


The Tokyo Spider

by Aboyandhisstarship, BrokenRequiem



Category: Persona 5, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Black Cat Ann, Doc Ock Mishima, F/M, Hob Goblin Ryuji, Organic Webshooters, Spider Family, spider man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRequiem/pseuds/BrokenRequiem
Summary: Ren Amamiya had a bad day, bit by a spider on a school trip and saving a woman from being assaulted earned him One year Probation and super powers, and as much as he wants to keep his head down and ride out the year...the world doesn't work anymore and he will not stand by when he can do something about it.Edit: I found a beta Reader who i know in person and will be using them to hopefully improve this story, to @BrokenRequiem thank you for your tireless efforts dealing with the trash fire that is my writing for even as brief a time as it was. Also everyone check out there work titled:The White Wildcard which is found at https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809976/chapters/62694922 Thank you all and have a good day!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 51
Kudos: 25





	1. the Bite and the City

The train approached Tokyo as Ren pushed up his now fake glasses the bite mark still on his left hand mussing about the worst day of his life by far, no doubt.  
1 week ago:  
The tour guide explained, “Now here we are preforming some impressive work into genetically modifying animals to survive anything.” She indicted a set a cylinders saying “these specimens are some of our most promising results.”  
She glanced down seeing of the cylinders was empty saying “hmmm I guess one of the teams must be experimenting on this one…”  
Ren stepped forward pushing up his glasses and his camera hoping to take a picture, he didn’t see the bug slowly descend landing on his hand and then a shot of pain.  
Train:  
looked down at the mostly healed spider bite saying “what exactly did you do to me?”  
That night:  
It was getting dark as Ren moved through the streets of his hometown skin pale then he heard it “help help please someone help!”  
Ren walked closer to see a man grabbing a woman who reached out for him, Ren felt every cell in his body tense, every hair stand up and his instincts kicked in. he pulled the man off the woman and he hit the sidewalk, the cops arrived grabbing Ren as the Man yelled “damn brat I’ll sue!”  
Train:  
Ren leaned back the trial was quick and the sentence quicker one year probation, and his body’s changes seemed to have stopped…best he could tell Ren Amamiya had the strength, agility and senses of a spider, oh and he could spin webs…gross. During his trail he had down some testing, he guessed that his webs were about the strength 6 inch think steel, and that was only his centimetre thick strands.  
Ren looked down noticing he had accidentally broke the side of his seat with his mussing, he quickly let go scratching his nose as the train announced his stop.  
Tokyo:  
Ren changed his train line as he approached the place he will be staying for the next year, Café Leblanc.  
Café Leblanc:  
Ren arrived to seeing a middle aged man behind the counter saying “rights that’s today, so you’re the one, I’m Sojiro Sakura.”  
Ren bowed slightly saying “I am Ren Amamiya thank you for helping me this year.”  
Sojiro waved his hand “wasn’t my choice…I was talked into it…I was a friend of your family….look your on probation that means you cause trouble your gone got it?”  
Ren nodded “yes sir.”  
Sojiro nodded “good I will show you where you sleep and tomorrow we are going to Shujin.”  
Ren followed the man up a flight of stairs “Shujin?”  
Sojiro rolled his eyes “shujin academy you are wearing one of their uniforms.”  
Ren nodded “right….”  
Sojiro gestured at the attic saying “I will give you sheets, but everything is up to you…you will be alone at night, but if I find anything missing I will not worry about kicking you out.”  
And with that Sojiro left.  
Ren flopped down on the cot with a sigh trying to get some sleep. 

Shujin Academy Principles office:  
Ren adjusted his fake glasses awkwardly as the principle said again “we are very generous to even let someone with your record into this school, you should be on your knees kissing my feet!”  
A girl about his age and the teacher next to her looked around awkwardly as he said “Yes thank you sir.”  
The principle smiled “now as I’m sure you know any rule breaker and we expel you understand?”  
Ren nodded “yes sir.”  
The principle nodded “this your home room teacher, Miss Kwakami” Indicating a tired looking woman  
The teacher said “sir are you sure? I mean wouldn’t a male teacher be better for this?”  
The principle smiled “yours was the only class with a free space.”  
The principle then pointed at a brown haired girl “and this is Makato Nijima, student council president and head of the academic excellence committee.”  
Ren gently bowed to them both saying “Pleasure to meet you.”  
The Silence was palpable as Ren muttered “tough crowd.” Grabbing his student ID 

Hallway:  
Ren leaned on a wall waiting for Sojiro to finish some paperwork he glanced to his left seeing Miss Kwakami talking to some ripped teacher with a whistle around his neck. And for a second they made eye contact and his entire body tensed, ever since he was bit his body did that when there was danger nearby. He looked intently at the teacher for a second before a female voice said “slacking already?”  
Ren whipped around quickly brushing down his standing up arm hair saying “what do you mean?”  
Makato crossed her arms “they told me about you…your record that you attacked some woman.”  
Ren bit back his urge to claim innocence sighing “look I just want to get my probation over with so I can get my life back.”  
With that Makato scoffed “good luck.”  
Sojiro emerged saying “not causing trouble already are you?”  
Ren shook his head “course not, Sir.”  
Sojiro paused saying “call me boss everyone else does, now let’s back…can’t open the café today…what a waste of my Sunday.” 

Next day:  
Ren groaned as the rain started as he emerged from the subway, running into a blond punk looking guy trying to stop another blond from getting into the car with the gym teacher, and yet again when Ren made eye contact with the guy his spider sense triggered. The blond said “what’s the matter you look like you saw a ghost?”  
Ren blinked “who is that guy?”  
The blond blinked “you don’t know him? You go to Shujin right?”  
Ren sighed “first day.”  
The blond lit up “an exchange student huh, well that’s Kamoshida, volleyball coach and a real ass….”  
The two were two engulfed in there discussion They didn’t notice the truck barreling towards them, until Ren spider sense kicked in, He grabbed the blond back flipping off the street and landing with a thud, as the truck honked. The blond said “what the hell just happened.”  
Ren grinned “I eat my green veggies?”  
The blond looked at him as passerby’s checked on them and a pair of cops approached  
All and all it took about 40 minutes to get themselves away and to school making them very late, as they sprinted escaping the crowd the blond said “I’m Ryuji by the way!”  
Ren smiled “Ren.”  
They arrived at the steps where 2 people were waiting on them Ryuji cursed “Uh oh…”  
After a brief discussion where the two explained that they almost got hit by a truck and had to deal with the fallout they gave them a pass as Ren entered the school and was hit by the whispers all saying something like “is that him?”  
After school:  
Ren sighed as he fired a smile to passing group of students who lowered their heads walking past him quickly.  
Re groaned muttering “this sucks.”  
Ryuji appeared saying “your telling me…follow me to the roof, we need to talk about your…green veggies.”  
Rooftop:  
Ryuji held out a pop saying “soo Green Veggies huh?”  
Ren sat down “not buying it huh?”  
Ryuji laughed “it was a lame excuse for that….so you’re the one huh…with the record?”  
Ren sighed “look….”  
Ryuji cut him off “I don’t give a crap about it , look the students treat you like dirt, just like they do me, because of Kamoshida, we are outcasts I figure we should stick together…plus you saved my life…you can’t be all bad.”  
Ren took a deep breath saying “I’m not sure how…but I have super powers.”  
Ryuji yelled “FOR REAL!”  
Ren said “keep it down….look I know what you’re thinking…but I can’t I get caught I got to prison!”  
Ryuji nodded “right so no super hero’ing…but come on super powers, were you born with them!?”  
Ren sighed “about a week ago I was on a field trip….” 

20 minutes later:  
Ryuji crushed his can “are you fucking with me…you saved that woman!”  
Ren shrugged “I guess not.”  
A power box flickered as Ryuji grumbled “I hope they fix that soon…” before adding “so you are for real not messing with me.”  
Ren made a gesture and a second later a thin web fired from his wrist. Ryuji said “Gross but cool…going with cool…come on Ren let’s get some dinner”  
4 days later:  
Ren stepped into Shujin fist bumping Ryuji as the students glared and whispered, Ryuji sighed “look I know you said no hero’ing, But Kamoshida…he has been abusing people even more.”  
Ren asked “so report him to the police?”  
Ryuji responded “tried…they never buy It, they say there isn't enough evidence.”  
Ren shrugged “then try again get more?”  
Ryuji nodded “I will but Ren…”  
Ren chuckled “Ryuji, if we take the law into our own hands will it help anyone?”  
4 hours later:  
Ren was in class when someone yelled “oh my god she is going to jump!”  
Ren acted fast on his feet and out of the room as the students gawked, he threw open the door to the roof saying “easy…”  
The girl turned and Ren recognized her, volleyball player she had met in passing once, Shiho Suzui she smiled “hello Ren…I didn’t think anyone would come, anyone would care.”  
Ren smiled at her stepping closer “of course I care, I don’t want anyone to die.”  
Shiho smiled “I appreciate that Ren…but you don’t know what they monster did to me…To Ann.”  
Ren asked “would Ann want this? To lose you like this?”  
Shiho took a deep breath “no she would not…”  
Ren grinned “then come on Shiho come on down we can get you some help.”  
Shiho took a step toward him, and in that second Ren felt his spider sense trigger and his instincts kick in, he black flipped landing on the wall as a jolt of electricity fired past Ren nailing Shiho and making her fall, Ren yelled “NO!”  
Firing webs he quickly made a bungie cord for Shiho as she fell catching her but she was still badly hurt.  
Everyone looked up to seeing the webs some holding phones clearly taping, as Ren ducked out of view he jumped off the building calling Ryuji.  
Ramen Shop:  
Ryuji re watched the video as Shiho fall there was yelling before the webs appeared slowing her down. Ryuji gobbled his Raman saying “man that was so cool!”  
Ren was more Paranoid saying “keep it down!”  
Ryuji shook his head “not like anyone is going to guess it was you.”  
Ren sighed “I sent a letter to the cops telling them what Shiho told me…the school covered for that piece of garbage.”  
Ryuji lowered his chop sticks “what!?”  
Ren nodded “they said she was likely dellisounal form the after effects of her fall…they covered it up and the cops swallowed it.”  
Ryuji slammed his hand down “what! So now what….i mean that’s our recourse right?”  
Ren sighed “there is one more option…Ryuji I need an alibi…and his schedule.” 

Roof top:  
Ryuji said “is it ready?”  
Ren opened his back pack to reveal a blue hoddie and red pants next to a red t-shirt cut up into a mask, Ryuji asked “why red and blue?”  
Ren paused “rule of cool?”  
Ryuji laughed “alright, look Kamoshida has the field tonight, everyone is terrified of him after Shiho and you know double jeopardy.”  
Ren shook his head “not what that means.”  
Ryuji sighed “look just be careful…I am going to be at the arcade...with you in case anyone asks.”  
Ren fist bumped Ryuji “alright let’s do it.” 

That night:  
Ren crawled up the wall arriving on a roof overlooking the soccer field, he saw Kamoshida yelling and cursing and sometimes beating students. Ren took a deep breath saying “am I really going to do this?”  
He was given his answer when he saw Kamoshida grab a baseball bat and advance on a terrified first year. Ren put on his mask took a deep breath he said “here goes nothing!”  
Jumping off the building he fired a web using it to swing toward the soccer pitch. 

Kamoshida swung the bat when a strange sound was heard and the bat came flying out of his hand and a voice said “I think using one of those is a penalty in volleyball.”  
Kamoshida looked up to see a figure dressed in blue and red drop down from a light saying “hey there…”  
Kamoshida blinked “you’re the one who saved that stupid girl!”  
Ren grinned “you don’t even know her name huh pretty bad sign.”  
Kamoshida charged and Ren easily flipped over him kicking him in the butt “not so tough when they actually fight back huh?”  
Kamoshida glared “you dare defy me bug! I have killed children like you for less!”  
Ren dodged another blow “killed huh?” he goaded Kamoshida  
Kamoshida laughed “I always made it look like an accident, but that whore just had to be public about it!”  
He charged at Ren who kicked him in the stomach before holding up a recording device saying “thanks for sharing.”  
Kamoshida yelled “you little…” but Ren quickly webbed his mouth shut, before kicking him down and webbing him to the ground  
The sounds of sirens filled the area as Ren said “that’s my cue,” Webbing a copy of the recording to Kamoshida forehead before jumping in the year web swinging away, over the cop’s heads.  
Ren swung through the city as Makato looked up from her studying just in time to see a blur go flying past yelling “Ya Whooo!” The web hanging over her window,


	2. Are we really doing this?/ Hello Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji convinces Ren that Spider-Man should not be a one hit wonder, and they begin recruiting

Special Investigation unit:  
Sae Niijima walked into the room where her boss sat, a look of tired disinterest on his face as the sliver haired woman sat down, holding out a folder saying “we have an issue we need to look into.”   
The director took the file asking “the Spider?”   
Sae narrowed her eyes “he is a vigilante and is dangerous.” Slamming her hands on the desk  
The director asked “I assume you have a way of identifying him then?”   
Sae sat back her voice taking on a frustrated tone “no, we know he is a male teenager who attends Shujin Academy, but we have been unable to gather any more evidence.” She opened the folder saying “his webs…Dissolve after one hour as such we are unable to run any tests on them best we can tell they are organic and not artificial. He wears gloves so fingerprints are out.”  
The director sat forward adjusting his glasses “then what exactly do you want me to do?”   
Sae leaned forward as well saying “simply Sir…I need resources, if I am going to find this Spider…I need man power and a lot of it.” She reiterated   
The director waved his hand dismissively “fine do what you wish, you have my full support, but I expect results.”   
Sae stood up bowing “thank you sir.” She turned to the door saying “I won’t lose.” 

Subway station:  
Ryuji said “come on man that was awesome! Just think of all we could do!”   
Ren pushed up his glasses “Ryuji it was a one-time thing, no Encores.”   
Ryuji held up his phone saying “the Spider-Man as the internet are calling you.” He winked “already has a fan club…they want you to do more! Ren this is our chance!”   
The Super powered Teen leaned on a wall waiting for the train “we?”   
Ryuji blushed “I’m in peak physical condition…and ready to dish out the pain?”   
Ren countered “I move pretty fast when web swinging so I’m not sure you would be able to keep up…wait why am I even considering this?”   
The blond punk grinned “because you know that Kamoshida was not the only asshole out there, plus regular crime, look the cops, they don’t care about us! The normal people…they let the school cover for Kamoshida for F’ing years! and you know that Tokyo is a big city, you can't do it alone! you need my help! you need the Goblins Help.”   
Ren chuckled "the Goblin?"   
Ryuji grinned "hey i think it's cool better then Skull or something right?"   
The light reflected off Ren’s glasses as he declined to answer Ryuji's question “so we are going become super hero’s take the law into our own hands for us?”   
Ryuji held up his phone again “not for us…for them.”   
On his phone was the Spidey Fan forum all filled with posts like “good job Spidey! You saved me and I’m glad you’re willing to stand up for us!”   
Ren sighed “alright, we are doing this, but we are going to need things…Equipment, Tech, a suit for you…and I don’t have that kind of know how.”   
Ryuji clapped him on the shoulder as there train arrived “I know a guy.” 

After school, Rooftop:  
Ren plucked down on the chair asking “can we trust this Mishima guy?”   
Ryuji sat down next to him “genius level IQ, the man is an actual prodigy…I mean word is he already has a PHD but his folks made him come here to learn social skills.”   
Ren shook his head “so he has the tech skills, but what makes you think he would want to help us?”   
Ryuji grinned “he was put on the volleyball team by Kamoshida and forced to do his bidding in order to stay in.”   
Ren pushed up his glasses “and he needed to stay in so that his parents would not be mad at him?”   
Ryuji fist pumped “ding ding ding give the man a prize.”   
Ren leaned back “I’m still not sure…”   
Ryuji smiled “he made the forum…so he is a Spidey fan.”   
Ren shook his head “that’s really what they are calling themselves?”   
Ryuji reached out for a high five “pretty Sweet huh!?”   
The Human spider looked back at him changing the topic “any word on Shiho?”   
Ryuji sat down noticeably deflating “still in a coma, last I heard anyway…no one has been allowed to visit her but Takamaki.”   
Ren blinked “who?”   
Ryuji rolled his eyes “Ann? Blond, super-hot, an actual model?”   
Ren Shrugged “Shiho did mention an Ann before…how do you know her?”   
Ryuji blushed “we went to middle school together, ended up in different classes.”   
Ren opened up his bag saying “I kind of wish I went with an outfit that is more cool and less ramshackle.” As he put on the Shujin gym pants and blue sweater holding the T-shirt mask saying “if we are doing, then you reach out to Mishima, I’m going to show the flag…show Tokyo and Mishima that we are for real, but I need you to reach out…make sure it is untraceable. and get voice changers ideally he won't know who we are.”   
Ryuji waved his hand “I know a phone booth I can use.”   
Ren finished changing into spider-man saying “really?”   
Ryuji laughed “no dude, I got a burner phone.”   
Ren shook his head before firing his web and jumping off the building. 

Ren felt the wind on his face as he flipped through the air yelling “hello Tokyo!”   
He landed on a lamppost seeing a couple of thugs trying to rob a small store he took his chance he landed in front of them asking “you fella’s know that ski masks are so last year right?”   
One of the goons asked “who is this freak, is the circus in town?”   
The DIY custom wearing super heroine flexed into a fighting potion saying “ouch, and I hear I thought we could have been friends.”   
One of the goons tried to attack but Ren flipped over him quickly webbing him to the wall, another charged with a crowbar which Ren caught in one hand “didn’t your mother ever teach you to use your words?”   
Ren’s Red gloved hand nailed the goon in the stomach and making him fly backwards, which was followed by webs pinning him to the ground, Ren smiled under his mask saying “you guys want more?”   
The last two turned to run, but were hit by the line of webbing they were yanked backwards before Spider-man hung them from a street lamp.   
Ren heard a noise and turned around to see a kid drop a sucker while looking at the superhero, Ren knelt down saying “do me a favor young man, call 911 for me.”   
The kid nodded reaching for their cell phone. Ren grinned under his mask “thanks,” Before web zipping back into the sky and swinging away. 

4 hours later:   
Mishima was nervous as he stood on the school roof muttering to himself “this better not be a prank.”   
When there a the sound of two figures dropping in behind him, he whipped around, one of them was clearly Spider-Man wearing the same outfit from the video of his Kamoshida take down and from the footage of his actions from that very night that had shown up on the forum"   
The other was wearing a purple zip up Hoodie, Yellow rubber gloves and a hockey white mask. the two lowered a small device down pressing a button allowing for Spider-man   
to speak in a electronic voice “Yuuki Mishima?”   
Mishima nodded “uhhh yea…I take it your Spider-Man?”   
The red and blue wearing hero laughed “that is the name I was given, this is my associate…we have settled on Goblin for him.”   
The hockey Mask wearing man said in his disguised Voice “Hiyo.”   
Mishima swallowed “what do you want with me?”   
Spider-Man hopped onto a wall saying simply “the world is broken, we want to fix it…but we lack the technical skills to do so…”   
Mishima laughed “and you need my help!?”   
Goblin nodded “Unlike Re….Spider-Man I don’t have powers, I am in peak condition but I am not a in a position to help and he is only one man…”   
Mishima asked “and why should I trust you?”   
Spider-Man dropped from a wall and nodded to the Goblin and both took off there mask’s to Reveal the exchange student and The punk.   
Ryuji turned off his voice changer “because we trust you.”   
Mishima nodded eagerly “you have a deal…Oh man do I need a code name!?”   
Ren and Ryuji looked to each other before Ren asked “How do you feel about Ock?”   
Mishima grinned “missing something….”   
Ryuji asked “Doc Ock?”   
Mishima squealed “that sounds sick!”  
Ren smiled “then welcome to the spiders…Doc Ock.”   
Elsewhere:   
Ann Takamaki sat by Shio’s bed as the news declared yet another Report about the Mysterious Spider-man, the man had stopped robbery’s, helped Evac a building on fire and was swinging around the city trying to do good.  
Ann was not stupid the first thing the Spider had done was save her friends life and then attack Kamoshida so the evidence was clear it was someone who was pushed over the edge and could not sit back any longer. Ann knew that feeling, her oldest and closest friend was in hospital and she knew she had to do something. She stood up saying “see you soon Shiho.”   
She started walking towards her Apartment; she knew exactly how she planned on doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BrokenRequiem: i worked hard on my action this time and your feedback gives my life! as such give me more! was it better this time? i sure hope so! also Yes Ann is going to be black cat 
> 
> a few notes: no makato this chapter, more of her coming soon but this is really closing out the origin of our hero.  
> General interest what other ships would you guys want to see?   
> i am quite fond of   
> Ren x Makato (obv)   
> Ryuji/ Ann   
> Yuskue/ Futuba  
> but have been known to dabble in rare pairs (like Ryuji/ Hiffumi)   
> so your thoughts (not your flames) are welcome   
> also i may as well throw this out there is anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader/ guy i bounce idea off of for this sotry feel free to contact me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/aboyandhisstarship  
> being the easiest way to do so. anyway stay safe all.


	3. Crossing a Black Cat's path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Ryuji get their equipment to start protecting the city, a new hero enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Requiem: *drops and pants after several hours of editing* *glares from floor at co-creator all relaxed and comfortable* I hate you

Makato sat on her bed a disregarded text book next to her as she scrolled through the Spidey forums, some saying that the arachnid themed vigilante saved their lives. There was footage of him stopping a car accident, muggings and saving people from burning buildings. She knew that Sae was looking for him but as she watched footage from the take down of Kamoshida, Makato, for the first time in her life hoped that her sister was not successful.

* * *

**One week later**

**Yuuki Mishima's Apartment**

* * *

Ren pushed up his glasses “You sure this is the right place?”

Ryuji grinned “It’s where OCK told us to meet him.”

Ren looked around at the run down area snarkily saying “Nice neighborhood.”

The blond punk countered “Aren’t you the one always telling us to be discreet?”

The human spider, not used to being shut down so fast blushed, scratching the back of his head “Yeah, I guess I did… I’m just glad I can’t get tetanus …I think?”

Ryuji clapped him on the shoulder as Mishima opened the door saying “Thank you for your timely arrival, please, come in.”

Mishima led them through the run down building before opening a door to show a pristine laboratory environment. Ryuji whistled as Ren asked “how can we afford this?”

Mishima blushed “I was given this lab when I was 7… they didn’t want me working in the school labs… since then, it kind of fell off the radar… so I figured that it might a good place to work?”

Ryuji exclaimed “Like a Bat-cave!?”

Mishima laughed “I was thinking Spiders nest.”

Ren asked “Do... spiders even _have_ nests?”

Before Mishima could answer Ryuji exclaimed “No effing way!”

Mishima rushed over “Be careful! It’s not done yet!”

Ryuji was holding an energy sword that Mishima quickly toke from him sighing “sadly…I have not finished building the Goblin gear.”

Ren asked “how have you had time for this?”

Mishima blushed harder “I may have…before you guys even reached out had been brain storming some ideas…speaking of the main event.”

Mishima pushed Ren forward and on a table sat a largely black outfit with dark silver web designs, red eyes, a red spider Symbol in the middle and largely red gloves with the fingers being the same black material.

Ren said “Mishima... you outdid yourself.”

Mishima smiled “You like it? The material is stab resistant. I didn't make it bullet proof which I figured was ok since the amount of gun violence is largely lower than-”

Ren cut him off saying “Mishima… it’s great… more than I could have asked for or even expected.”

Mishima smiled “The mask has a built-in phone made as untraceable as I could so you contact anyone else you meet as Spider-man without worrying about it being tracked back to the real you. It also an encrypted radio to keep in contact with both me and Ryuji out in the field.”

Ryuji smirked “Hey, you can call the cops yourself now, no more relying on proactive 4 year olds.”

Ren rolled his eyes “Yuuki…May I?”

Mishima laughed “That’s what it’s there for.”

Ren quickly dropped his bag and moved to put on his suit.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

* * *

A woman ran for her life, the man in the Hawaiian shirt was making chase. She rounded a corner only to find out she was in a dead end. She turned around as the man slowly advanced licking his lips until a second later a woman with sliver-white hair, a domino mask and a cat suit looking number, rolled herself down in a piece of silk looking material. The woman didn't have time to wonder what was happening as the sliver haired woman pulled out a metal Billy club type of thing.

The man in the Hawaiian shirt asked “And who the are you little lady?”

The female just said “You, can call me... the _Black Cat_.”

The guy tried to charge her, but she ducked out of the way hitting him in the chest with the metal rod, the impact was so hard that you could hear a rib audibly crack. The dark feline-themed fighter followed up with a blow to the head. After the man dropped like a fly, she turned to face the terrified woman and said “Call 110.”

The woman nodded numbly pulling out her phone as Black cat sprinted down the alley.

* * *

**The Spider's Nest**

* * *

Mishima explained “Now, it's only a prototype, but the board should allow you to fly around the city. It works like a skate or snow board and runs on an experimental energy source so, theoretically it should be environmentally-”

***beep beep***

  
Mishima was interrupted by a beeping as Ren still wearing the Spider-Man outfit asked “What was that?”

Mishima walked over to a computer saying “I am monitoring police frequencies…and there was just a report of a Vigilante stopping an assault, and since we are here…”

Ren was already moving to the window “Great… what did we start Ryuji?” he said unenthusiastically.

Ryuji undeterred responded happily “Talk to them man, maybe they like you?” he said with a grin. 

Spider-man rolling his eyes and giving a smirk underneath his mask opened he opened the window saying “I doubt that.” and jumped out the window and started to swing across buildings.

* * *

**Shibuya**

* * *

A figure took a deep breath as they watched cops take the creep away. Leaning back, they smiled, thinking to themselves “I may not have been able to save you Shiho, but I can save the next you and the one after you.”

There was the light sound of a landing and a voice saying sarcastically “You know, sliver hair _is_ pretty easy to spot.”

The person whipped around to see whom they assumed was Spider-Man. They weren't all that sure, seeing that spider-themed hero was wearing a new -and more importantly- _better_ outfit. Squaring up in case things went south they asked “What do you want?”

Spider-Man flipped to the ground saying “to find out what you are doing….”

They said “Black Cat.”

Spider-man did a bow “Spider-Man, now you want to tell me what your doing? You could get hurt!”

The female just crossed her arms beneath her bust “I could say the same for you. I sat back and let something happen." she looked down forlornly "I can’t make that right…but I can stop it from happening again.”

The male paused saying “Shujin?”

The cat vigilante laughed “Same as you I assume, seeing that you saved Shi…that girl’s life and took down that slime.”

Spider-Man sighed “You keep doing this and you could die…” he said, hoping to dissuade her.

The female feline fighter nodded “So could you, but I don't see that stopping _you_.”

Spider-Man sat on the roof saying “I got these powers and I uhh tried to help someone…" His head moved downwards, giving the impression that he was reminiscing " it ended up making things worse for me.”

Black Cat sat next to him “And yet here you are trying to help people?”

He laughed “Got talked into it... look, if you want to keep doing it, then let’s do it right I got a partner coming soon, we call him Goblin. Between the three of us we can do some real good, don't cha think?”

She paused to consider it before saying “Fine, but don’t try to hold me back.”

Spider-man handed her a card “Wouldn't dream of it.” he said before swinging away.

Black Cat looked down at the card that read “Spider-Man” underneath was a phone number.

* * *

**SIU**

* * *

Sae slammed the table as she went through reports “Another one! This, menace seems to have started some kind of... Fad! Find this Black Cat!”

* * *

**Café Leblanc**

* * *

Ren entered with his "hero" suit in his bag. Seeing him Sojiro grunted “Another late night studying?”

Ren nodded tiredly “Yea... never seems to end.”

Sojiro laughed “You know what they say, 'with great knowledge comes power' and you know what they say about that.”

Ren scratched his nose “That it corrupts?”

Sojiro shook his head “Ideally that it comes with responsibility... something a delinquent like you could learn.” He finished in a joking tone.

He then spoke in a bit of a lighter tone “Hey, speaking of responsibility... I need a hand in the store and you can learn responsibility and how to make a good cup of coffee.”

Ren paused, might not be a bad idea to have an alibi saying “Ya know boss, that’s a good idea.”

Sojiro smiled "Tomorrow night then.”

* * *

**Shujin Academy**

_after school_

* * *

Ren gathered his books as Miss Kakwakmi stopped him saying “Ren…Miss Niijima wants to see you.”

Blinking once he asked “Niijima?”

Kakwakami rolled her eyes “Student council president and the Head of the Academic excellence committee... you met her during your orientation?”

The young hero nodded “Oh yeah, right.”

Kawakmi shook her head “She's waiting for you in the student council office.”

* * *

**Student council office**

* * *

Ren knocked hearing a clipped “Come in.”

He entered to see the student council president sitting forward at a table saying “ah yes Mister Amamiya.”

Grinning he said “Please, call me Ren.”

Makato paused before saying “Of course... Ren, please sit down.”

Sitting down nervously from the buzzing at the base of his neck he asked “Uhh so what can I do for you?”

Makato sighed “It's almost time for your first exams... and I've been hearing some concerns about you.”

Ren groaned. He was a hero by night risking himself for the little guy, couldn't they cut him some slack? No, no they couldn't, since that would mean needing a reason, needing a reason would mean explaining, explaining would mean revealing himself and revealing himself would mean getting arrested since 'vigilantism' is illegal. Shaking his head he responded “Look, whatever they said I did... I didn’t do it. I’m just trying to get my life back on track.”

Makato looked on in sympathy “yes I have heard some of the more object able rumours going around about you, you seem to be the second most talked about subject around here.”

Ren chuckled “Who’s the first, maybe then we could start a club together and talk about how much we're talked about.”

Makato could barely hide her glee as she said “It seems there's a super hero going around... well, a superhero and superheroine in this city.”

Ren played dumb “What! No kidding?!”

Makato felt red flags going up _'That's **all** that's talked about practically everywhere. How can you **not** know about him?'_

Ren opened his bag grabbing his phone saying “Listen, I have to help Boss with something. So what can I help you with?”

Makato saw a strange piece of black... she didn't know why it looked familiar but she quickly shook it off “Of course, just know if you need any help to let me know.”

Ren smiled “Of course... may I?”

Makato nodded and Ren stood up. Makato counted 4 Mississippi’s before starting to follow him. Ren opened the door to the roof and entered. Makato followed but when she arrived on the roof Ren and all his stuff was gone.

* * *

**Spiders nest**

* * *

Ryuji stood on his glider saying “I’m so pumped for this!”

Mishima sighed “Stand still, I am **trying** to calibrate this thing so you don't fall off.”

Ryuji sighed “Sorry OCK.”

Mishima shook his head as Ren landed “Ready to meet Black Cat?”

Ryuji nodded grabbing his helmet/mask asking “Who do you think it is? I mean you left trying to shut them down and came back ready to work with them?”

Ren shrugged “Got a good read on them, spider sense is good for that. Clearly from Shujin and suffered under Kamoshida, has saved almost exclusively woman in danger of being assaulted…in” Ren cleared his throat “uncomfortable ways.”

Ryuji shook his head as he put his lightweight armor on while Ren finished “So, she's likely a victim of Kamoshida with a real personal stake... and we all2 know what that’s like.”

All 3 paused as Mishima sighed “well if she does join us I'll... I'll see if I can build her some tech.”

Ren laughed “Let’s see how tonight goes, you ready?”

Ryuji hoped onto his board “Born ready.”

* * *

**Rooftop**

* * *

Black Cat sat waiting for Spider-man and this Goblin to show up when she heard what sounds like an industrial fan followed by two thumps she turned around to see Spider-man dressed the same as the previous night, next to him was a teen wearing a helmet he was wearing a jumpsuit with armor with a metal rod on one side of his belt and two gauntlets on his arms.

Spider-man said “Black Cat, Meet Goblin.”

Goblin said “Howdy” In a way that was _very_ familiar to her. Smiling he asked “so how are you planning on doing this?”

The shadow-clad female felt the tugging of pride as she said “My folks didn’t leave me alone in the big city being able to take care of myself. They made me take Karate and Kick boxing and... you’re not talking about that are you?”

Spider-Man shook his head pointing to himself “Web swing.”

Goblin added “I have my cool Glider.”

Black Cat smiled “my folks trained me in various…lady like activity’s one of them includes Aerial silk performance…they had high hopes for me” she joked Pointing at her belt “I have about 700 yards, tie it off and dead quiet.”

Goblin paused saying “Ann?”

The silver-haired heroine blinked “Excuse me?” was all that she could say.

Goblin said “You wore that outfit for a photo shoot 2 years ago, you bought that wig for Halloween last year, I helped with both. Plus, I kinda remember taking Aerial Silk classes when we were kids... I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out earlier.”

Ann took off her Mask and wig exclaiming “RYUJI!?”

Ryuji took off his helmet saying “Hey, keep it down!”

Ann nodded dumbly “Right, sorry… wait a minute, you're tight with Spider-Man but no one talks to you after the track team broke apart save for... the criminal!?”

Ren took off his mask “I didn’t do it.” denying it immediately.

Ann paused “Yeah that makes sense. So... now what?”

Ren blinked “Ryuji, OCK say if someone else can ride the board with you?”

Ann asked “OCK?”

Ryuji smiled “My equipment hookup, and yea.” Handing her a radio ear piece.

Spider-Man put his mask back on “Then you can share until OCK can figure something out for you. Come on, we have a city to protect.”

Ryuji and Ann put their masks and wig back on hopping on Ryuji’s board. As they flew, Ren swung by them saying “I can only be out till about 5, then I got to help Boss in the shop.”

Ann held onto Ryuji asking “Another codename?”

Ryuji shook his head His guardian while he's here.”

Ren paused before saying “Thanks OCK. Hey, we got a car accident one block over. Let’s get to work!”

Ren flipped through the air changing direction, As Ryuji leaned on his board as Ann’s hair blew through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and thank you to Broken-Requiem for proof reading (so you see any mistakes blame them ;) )
> 
> Did you like how Black cat joined the team? Enjoying the story? Let me know!
> 
> BR: DO NOT BLAME ME!!! Also, the number for the police in Japan is 110, NOT 911 YOU IGNORAMOUS! *sighs in Japanese* Plus, did you know that THIS person had the genius idea of using VEGTABLE OIL as a power source for the Goblin-glider? I had to edit it because do you know how impossible that is? This is fanfiction, not fantasy land... yes I know how stupid that sounded. 
> 
> AND, did you know that he wrote this chapter for Makoto to practically find out that Ren was Spider-Man? The only reason she found out about the PTs in canon is cause Ryuji opened his mouth... TWICE! Here there's nothing to give him away but NOOOOO! LeT's JusT giVe her HIs IdenTiTy oN a sIlveR PlAtter! *sighs* Dude, you do know that Ren NEVER leaves his bag open in canon except for a small spot for Morgana to pop his head through which Morgana can open and close. No morgana = No hole No hole = NO POSSIBLE WAY FOR HER TO FIND OUT!!!
> 
> P.S. I will use this chance to shamelessly advertise my not-really-new fanfic The White Wildcard


	4. Buildings keep burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang keep adapting to there new super hero life styles and Start looking into the rash of fires sweeping Tokyo

Ren swung through the city, the air brushing against his face while his friends followed him closely. Ryuji was cheering, happy for his friend's success while Ann was straight out laughing how ridiculous he looked. Red smiled nonetheless, grateful to have such supportive friends. Mishima's gruff voice entered through his coms, informing, "I got a house fire, four blocks east of your position."

"Yeah, I see the smoke." Ryuji said, stopping to get a better view, "Well get right on it."

Ann exasperatingly wondered, "Why the hell are there so many fires in Tokyo?!"

"Doesn't matter." Ren firmly states, "We gotta get over there. Black Cat, I want you on crowd control, get them away from the building. Goblin, I need you to put those fires out. I'm going in to search for any survivors."

Ryuji and Ann sprang into action, quickly performing their task as best they can. Ryuji prayed, "I hope this works OCK or else, I'm pushing my hospital bills on you."

"Go ahead and try it. I tested that thing y'know. It'll work."

Goblin deadpanned, "Tested how?"

OCK admitted, "The same way a guy tests seat belts...once."

"I hate you OCK."

Goblin came in for a dive-bombing, the fire retardant chemicals doing their job and putting out the flames.

Ren, in the meantime, landed on the top window still of the burning building. He called out, "Hello?! Anybody in here? It's your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, here to rescue people."

He heard screams for help, echoing through the raging flames. Ren did his best, navigating through the hazardous environment, staying low and leaping over collapsed furniture. They weren't in the room. He shouted, "Talk to me! Where are you?!"

More screams, rather pleads for help, came from outside the room. Spidey worked quickly bursting through the door and spotting the would-be victims. A women and her child were hugging the wall of the staircase. Spider-Man jumped down, exclaiming, "Hang on tight, I'll get you out of here!"

The women protested, but those went unheard as Spidey grabbed them and dove out of the nearby window on the Eastern side of the apartment complex. Ren did a flip mid-air, much to the women's horror and the child's amusement, before firing a web-line, allowing everyone to safely land. The flames themselves were still in the process of being put out, but were much more manageable now, Ryuji busy doing the best he can to extinguish those flames.

Sirens finally blared through the air, unfortunately, it was the SIU not the fire department. Sae Niijima and the rest of her department drew their weapons, shouting, "Hands up!"

Ren wondered, "How the hell did you beat the Fire Teams?!"

Sae warned, "I said put your hands in the air!"

Ryuji acted fast, flying in close to the ground, forcing the SIU team to the ground. It was long enough for Black Cat to flip through the air and land on the glider. Ryuji felt his spider-sense tingle, and performed a backflip, dodging the shot he fired a web zipping into the air out of view. Sae bitterly ordered, "Stand down. They're gone now."

Rooftop:  
Ren landed on the roof with a thud, massaging his aching back. Ann and Ryuji arrived shortly afterwards, slumping down as well. Ren took his mask off, coughing. "Man, I have got to put an air filter in this thing." He said, leaning over, "Smoke went right in."

Ryuji slapped his partner's shoulder, as they all fall to the ground exhausted as Ryuji said “Mishima…please tell me we lost the heat?” 

Mishima answered, " You guys are in the clear."

"Great, then we can talk about this." Ann said, promptly stating, "They shot at you."

Ryuji shrugged, saying, "I mean, why wouldn't they? Ren was so ugly; they were worried his mug would kill everyone."

"Hey!" Ren frowned in feigned annoyance 

The trio laughed again, ribbing one another for a little while. Ann was the first to break and say, "Still though. We got to be more careful though. If the SIU were willing to shoot us in front of a bunch of people there is no telling what they would do to us if they caught us.” 

Ryuji agreed "those Punks will never find us!”  
Ann smiled “we will have to just be careful, plus we got Ock…he will carry us!”

Mishima responded over the radio “thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

Ryuji added, "Besides, we escaped them once, we can do it again."

Ren asked “so the plan is to keep going just be even more careful, any opposed?”   
When no one responded Ren clapped his hands, cheering, "Alright, we got ourselves a plan. Let's get going."  
The three brought their hands in like the three musketeers and threw them up. The trio left the roof, with Ren collecting a stashing bag and web-swinging back home, after all Sojiro promised to teach him how to make coffee.

Big bang burger:   
Ryuji bit into the burger, saying "Man, doing hero work sure does work up an appetite."

Ann scolds her partner, angrily whispering "Not so loud you idiot!"

"Relax" He said, haphazardly waving his burger, "No one is around to even hear us."

Ann swirled her straw in her milkshake. "Right." She scoffs, rolling her eyes. She wondered "How did you get into this business anyways?"

Ryuji answered, "Well, I guess it's when I met Ren. He saved my life when I almost got hit by a truck, then he took on Kamoshida, and him being Spider-man. It was supposed to be a one-time deal y'know but..."

"Then you woke up one day, and all of sudden half of Japan is looking up to you?" Ann deduced, a teasing grin on her face.

Ryuji snapped his fingers, sipping the soda. "More like a punch to the face." He admitted, "…Ren was actually going to stop after Kamoshida, then he saw that website."

Ann agreed "He saved them but they still hate him. Why does he bother?"

"It's probably something from his past, something he doesn't want to talk about, something about his criminal record." Ryuji commented, content to put his burger down and stare at Ann.

Ann laughed. "What as he even arrested for anyways?" She scoffed, "they say he killed someone, back in his home town, or at least tried to. I don’t buy it.” 

Ryuji pointed out "He does dress in tights and beat up criminals.” 

Ann glanced at her watch. She swore, standing up to leave. She apologized, "Ryuji, I have to go. Thanks though."

Ryuji blinked, surprised. "I didn't do anything." He said, recalling how he didn't even pay for the meal.

Ann touched his shoulder "You gave the Black Cat a chance." She whispered, leaning into him before strutting on out. "That's good enough for me.”

Shujin academy roof:   
Mishima said, in between bites, "Now, I'm still working on your equipment, Ann."

Ann grinned in anticipation, only dreaming of the possibilities. Ren, however, felt every hair on his body stand up. He quickly whispered, "Someone is coming."

Makoto opened the door, its un-oiled hinges creeking, and everyone visibly relaxed. Ryuji commenting, "That still creeps me out."

She looked at the assembled student's saying "Quite the group you have assembled. The girl of Legend; The Genius Inventor; The Delinquent; and, of course, The Criminal."

"Hey!" Ryuji protested, "My friend here is a stand-up guy!"

Ren waved a hand, stopping him. He said, "What can I do for you Miss Niijima?"

Makoto looked to Ren. She informed, "The principal has asked me to look into" She stopped, amending, "To inform you that the roof is off limits to students."

"Of course, Anything else?" Ren said, rather bored.

Makoto innocently asked, hoping to lure the group into saying incriminating, "What is your group doing here anyways?"

Ryuji interjected, annoyed, "Chatting, what's it too you?"

"Oh, and what about?"

Ann cut in, lying poorly, "Exams! Yeah, Ryuji here is worried about his exam scores and since they are coming up we were talking about when and where we should study!?"

Ren threw on his most convincing smile as he turned to Makoto "My friend here is talented at many things, studies are not one of them." He looks upon Ryuji, a smug grin apparent.

Makoto was taken a back before saying “well of course if you need any help studying my door is always open.” And with that she turned leaving the roof.   
Mishima raised an eyebrow, an incredulous expression on his face. "Studying for exams?" He wondered, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Ann blushed, reasoning, "It was the only thing I could come up with."

Ren rolled his eyes. "That said. It may not be a bad idea." He admitted, "With the SIU looking for us, it's probably best if we lay low."

Ryuji bitterly muttered, "I doubt we will get much work done in the library."

Ren groaned, "I can ask boss."

Ann nodded "Right you had to go help him."

Ryuji asked "Hey, where do you live anyway?"

Mishima answered, "Yongen-Jiya.”

Everyone turned to look at him and Mishima blushed, saying, "GPS…"

Makoto watched from the shadows her eyes narrowed as the group walked past, for a second Ren paused, before he kept walking moving a bit quicker.  
Subway:  
The quartet took a seat in the crowded subway, leaning against it to find whatever relief possible. Ryuji muttered, "We really need a new place to meet up."

Mishima deadpanned, "That's what the Spider's Nest is for."

"We may need a new spot." Ren commented, adjusting his glasses, "Makoto was watching us as we left the roof. She's getting suspicious and it won't be long until she follows us."

Ann groaned, "Great. What's the plan?"

"Just like what Ryuji said. Lay low, study for exams, and keep our patrols to a minimum or at all." He ordered, quickly turning to Mishima, "And you got to find out who's setting those fires."

"Oh, the exams will be so~ hard. I don't know if I could do both at the same time!" Mishima mocked, "Sure thing. It'll be easy peasy."

Next day, Café Leblanc:  
The door to Café Leblanc chimed, Sojiro looking up to see the motley bunch of teens enter his establishment. Ren cheered, "Hey boss, we got exams coming up. You mind if we study up in the attic?"

Sojiro waved them up, warning, "Just keep outta trouble you damn kids."

Ann acknowledged for the group, "Yes sir."

Sojiro added, "Study hard kids."

The teens entered the attic. Mishima asked apprehensively, "You like it here?"

Ren plucked onto his bed. "Don't knock it till you try it." He retorted, leaning against the wall.

Ryuji commented, "Lots of places to hide your gear in here.”

Ann elbowed him, spying him roll his eyes, declaring, "Alright, let's do some studying."

Mishima pulled out his laptop, informing, "In the meantime, I will be waiting for a ping."

Ryuji asked "Do I really want to know?"

Mishima explained, "I set up a recursive algorithm to go through, government and private databases accessible to the public to see if there is a common factor."

Ryuji fell back, clutching his head in faux pain. Mishima teased, "You asked for it."

Forty-five minutes passed and Mishima's laptop sent out an alert. Ren dropped his coffee, spilling over him and his homework while Ann laughed. Ryuji asked, "What is it!?"

Mishima informed, bewildered, "Both of the buildings are co-owned by the same people."

Ren urged, "Who?"

"A company called Consolidated Shipping."

Ryuji rolled his eyes, sarcastically commenting, "That sounds like a legit business and is totally not a front."

Mishima ignored him, adding, "And by one Ichiryusai Madarame."

Ann rested a finger on her chin, pondering aloud, "I believe I've heard that name before."

Mishima turned his laptop and show the group the Wikipedia page. He recited, "Ichiryusai Madarame is a master of Japanese arts, owning six buildings that have burned down in the last month."

Ryuji immediately shouted, "Stakeout! Wait, exams still start tomorrow."

Ren ordered, "We can worry about this after the exams. Mishima, see if you can find his other properties."

Mishima didn't both to answer, already typing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took, life sometimes gets in the way! as always if you have anything to say about the chapter let me know! do you like it, did my beta reader do a good job (I THINK SO!) let me know and have yourselves a safe and good day.


	5. A foxy encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Spider try to figure out who is setting the seemingly random fires, and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey life got in the way so sorry this chapter took 15 years.

The group rushed out the doors, beelining towards the courtyard. The exams were finally done and they could all let out a sigh of relief. Ryuji breathed, "It's over."

Ann added, "it's finally over!"

They both looked at Ren, who agreed, "Worst. Test. Ever."

"Oh, c'mon guys." The trio looked at Mishima who said, "It wasn't that bad."

"You would think that." Ryuji grumbled, peeved at Mishima's nonchalance. 

Ann clapped her hands, proclaiming, "Now that exams are over, we have other orders of business."

Mishima briefed the formed circle of friends, "I looked into Consolidated Shipping. The company is a shadow, the address to their corporate office is an empty lot in Kamurocho. I got a hold of their import and export records and the only thing they have imported in the last six months were Art Supplies. Thing is, the supplies are coming from all over the world, mostly from South America and Africa, and occasionally from the Pacific Islands."

Ren pushed up his glasses saying "Why would they import that stuff from those places?"

Mishima shrugged "No idea, what's more is that they moved all of Madrame's paintings after the sales."

Ryuji looked up from his phone. "One of his paintings sold for 200 million Yen!" He whistled, impressed that somebody's drawings could fetch a high price.

Ann deadpanned, almost knowing what he's thinking, "He's a master artist."

Ren shook his head, commenting, "Something about this smells, what do you know about Madarame?"

Mishima shook his head. "He is apparently a private person." He began, showing them his phone screen, " The best I can tell is that he lives in a shack, with an apprentice…an orphan who he adopted from oversea's somewhere at a young age, a fellow by the name of Yusuke Kitagawa."

Ryuji rose an eyebrow, remarking, "Yusuke huh, how old is he?"

Mishima answered, a little frustrated, "He has no online presence, but he does attend a high school here in the city, on an art scholarship."

Ren groaned, a little disappointed, "So what we have is a fake ass company that's moving art supplies for some famous guys art work, and a famous guy who is notable only in the fact that he is famous."

He looked around, leaning in and whispered, "Call me paranoid, but maybe this is too easy? Ock keep looking into this, tonight we patrol in force…we have been neglecting the city."

Ann and Ryuji nodded, ready to move out. Mishima quickly said, "I will see if I can dig something up. Swing by the Spider's Nest before patrol Ann, your equipment is ready."

Ann pumped her fist saying, "I will be there!"

Ren walked through the hallways of Shujin Academy, musing, "We should put some time aside to train up, though seeing as I'm the only one with powers…" He felt his arm hair's stand up again, he pushed them down kneeling down pretending to tie his shoe, students walked past some muttering most largely ignoring him. Glancing around, he spotted Makato, standing to his guess, approximately 15 meters behind him. She was pretending to read a magazine, considering the fact she was holding it upside down.

Ren finished tying his shoe and started walking down the stairs and Makato stayed close behind. The resident super powered teen smiled to himself ducking around a corner, waiting for Makato to round it. When she did, he walked into her. Ren frantically apologized, saying, "Oh Miss Prez I didn't see you there."

Makoto blushed, derisively muttering, "Its...fine, I was distracted."

Ren leaned down, picking up the magazine. He teased, "Oh, you a big fan?"

Makoto blushed. "yes…I quite like…arcades." She lied, unconvincingly her face red at being caught.  
Ren smiled, leaning into an overexcited air exclaiming, "No kidding! I did not have you pegged for a video game lover."

Makoto nodded, playing along and seeing an out. "Of course, for sure…."

Ren shook his head "you must have been so distracted you didn’t notice you were about to walk into the Men’s bathroom.” Ren hid his smile as he pushed up his glasses.

Makoto's face grew redder, struggling to make words. Ren patted her shoulder, whispering, "Don't worry. I won't hold it against you."

Makato blushed gain harder making an excuse about a council meeting and fleeing Ren called after her “don’t worry, I will be sure to talk to you at length about video games next time I see you!”  
He grinned, commenting, "That should have her avoiding me for a bit.” 

Spiders nest:   
Ann twitched in her spot with Mishima scolding, "Stand still."

Ann nodded, muttering, "Right…sorry."

"Alright, how does it feel?" He asked, proud of his work.

Ann was dressed in her cat suit with some body armor built into her mid torso, at the end of her finger tips there were four claw style extensions on each finger. Mishima instructed, "Close your hand while flexing your fingers."

Ann did and the claws disappeared into her gloves. Mishima cheered, "Perfect, now spread your fingers while pushing outward with your palms."

Ann did and the claws sprung forward. Mishima smile gleaming on his face, said, "Alright, deep breaths, point your claws towards that target and twist your wrist gently to the left."

The claws fired with a steel cable firing after them. He explained, "They act like a grappling hook, however their range still needs work. The claws work best as an ascension device, for scaling walls. Once on the roof, you can use the claws to cut through glass or launch them for a quick escape. Unfortunately, you don't have the ability to swing like Ren. I'm working on it but it may not be practical so you will need to keep sharing with Ryuji."

Ann thanked Mishima nonetheless, saying, "Great work Mishima."

Mishima waved her off, saying, "Don't worry about it."

Ryuji called from elsewhere dressed in his goblin gear save for the helmet. He asked, "What's up with these tentacles OCK?"

Mishima groaned "These are my arms and my PhD Thesis. An essay on the application of neurologically controlled prostheses. Sufficed to say, I think it turned out pretty well."

Ren commented, "Damn, that's cool."

Mishima bragged, a little smug, "I have the patent on all neural interface tech."

Ann grinned, "That is super cool!"

Mishima blushed again "Thanks guys. Oh, by the way, I have yet to find anything on our subjects."

Ryuji grumbled, "F this! Those assholes are hiding something for sure!"

Ren blinked before saying, "We are going about this wrong, I mean we are looking for something odd right?"

Ann confirmed, "That's the point, right?"

Ren added, "Yes, and clearly the folks doing this know that's what people are looking for, so let's focus. Consolidated Shipping is moving Madrames art right, so what about the art?"

Mishima blinked, scanning through the file. He relayed, "The art is just that, it's art. It's nothing worth mentioning except…wait, output…Madarame is an art making machine…I mean the guy sold over 70 paintings in last 3 months."

Ann shrugged, queried, "So the guy has a hell a lot of inspiration?"

Mishima typed on a laptop saying, "Of those 70 paints they are 8 different painting styles. Let's say he ropes in Yusuke to help him…even then he falls short hard."

Ryuji asked "Okay, so they are producing painting on a near industrial scale…where does that leave us?"

Ren followed his gut asking "How many buildings are joint owned?"

Mishima answered, "Eight, five of which have been burnt down."

Ren asked, "All warehouses?"

Mishima shook his head. "Two apartment buildings" He corrected, typing once again. He added, "That no one lives in apparently."

Ryuji blinked, reiterating what he just heard, "Wait, the buildings they own that burned down…."

Ann nodded. "All warehouses."

Ren looked at everyone saying, "So either the apartment buildings have nothing worth burning, or something so important whoever is setting these fires would not dare touch them."

Everyone looked at each other before Mishima said, "I will focus on the apartments."

Ren nodded. "ok, lets patrol."  
Later:

Ren swan dived, firing web line after web line and swinging through the city. Ryuji cheered, "We got those punks!" Banking around a corner

Ann hung onto him, saying, "Yeah, this city is really going down huh?"

Mishima cut in, "Guys, one of the warehouses haven't burned down yet. Swing on over there and see what you can dig up, or save if possible."

Ren flipped through the air, asking, "Where is it?"

Mishima answered, "Along the river side. Be careful over there, they might be moving the art and I'd rather you not destroy any of the pieces."

Ryuji hurrahed, "F yeah, let's get that arsonist!"

Warehouse:  
Ren landed a lamp post saying, "West side seems clear."

Ryuji hovered just over another building saying, "Same with North side."

Ann added, "So is the East end, South end has the main doors."

Ren reminded, "This is going to be stakeout, so what are the odds that they show up right now."

Ryuji chuckled. "About that, I got a character…moving toward air system here."

Ann asked already in motion, "Character, don't you mean suspect?" as Ren fired a web swinging towards the area.

Ryuji exclaimed, "This guy is wearing a handmade Fox mask, and striped tail…and some kind of outfit…look the guy looks weird as hell."

Ren swung in, ordering, "Goblin on perimeter, Black cat back me up." Before landing behind the oddly dressed man

Ren said, "Hey I didn't think Mardi Gra happened in Japan."

The Fox whipped around flabbergasted, "Excuse me, you dare compare me beautiful art to a mere carnival mask!"

Ren commented, "Touchy, and technically, Mardi Gra is art but don't worry, I can explain the difference all the way to prison." Firing a web.

The Fox opened his palms firing a sheet of Ice that froze the web mid-air before side stepping the slowed web.

Ryuji, astonished, shouted, "Did you see that?"

Ann descended using her silk and charged with a roundhouse kick, the fox was knocked off balance saying "ow hey!?"

Ann rolled into a fighting stance as he said, "I have to do this! It's the only way!"

Ren flipped onto a dumpster saying, "Only way?"

Fox nodded. "To get the right people to pay attention."

Ann deadpanned, "Well here we are."

Fox shook his head saying "I'm sorry but they would not listen to you." He fired a sheet of ice at Ann freezing to arm to the ground before firing the ice at Ren who sensed it, dodging out of the way.

The fox with his other hand froze the gas in take before freezing the ground starting to skate, Ryuji called it, "I'm on him!"

Mishima said, "No Help Ann, the intake is not exactly great to begin with but exposed to extreme cold it is going to blow, that's how he has been taking out the warehouses!"

Ryuji arrived and helped Ren extract Ann before they escaped quickly to a nearby roof top as the building exploded.

Ryuji took a deep breath before demanding "Who the F was that guy!?"

Ren paused before saying "I think I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it! and it was worth the wait, as always if you have any feedback don't be afraid to speak up

**Author's Note:**

> what you think? any errors let me know! want to see more say so! comments fuel the writing process!


End file.
